New Super Mario Bros. 6: The Great Journey
'''New Super Mario Bros. 6: The Great Journey '''is one of the games in the New Super Mario Bros Series. It is a game for the Wii U, and is more prominently known as NSMB6, but it is also known as TGJ and NSMB6: TGJ. When Bowser and ALL of the Koopalings(excluding Pytor) attack Peach's Castle and throw the Mario bros. away,it's a new adventure. Storyline Bowser starts attacking Peach's Castle with the airships and pairs Koopalings up in Airship's,and to Alex and Ludwig's disgust, they are paired up in Ludwig's airship.Ludwig's airship goes slower than the others,presuming a brawl at the wheel.After the Koopalings leap into Peach's Castle, Bowser Jr. waits on the airship, and decides to play a prank on his siblings.He starts the main airship up while the koopalings use Iggy's new Thrower to throw the Mario Bros. and Blue Toad to Loot Lake, and capture Red Toad, Yellow Toad, Princess Peach, and a new character, Prince Frog Toadstool, Peach's son. The Koopalings leap up to the airship,throw their prize on board, and start as a chain hanging from the main airship. Bowser tells Alex to let go and fall into W-1,Loot Lake, but Alex refuses to, saying "I'm gonna go BERSERK if you send me first. I'm gonna make SURE Ludwig WILL NOT FIGHT." Bowser,fearing Alex's lightning berserk thing, says "OK! OK! You go to World 10!" Meanwhile, in Loot Lake, the Mario Bros and Blue Toad are slowly drowning, lucky for them,Jacob Koopa, who saw the incident, dives in and saved them(as well as giving a tutorial level). Then Jacob Koopa explains what happened, and the Mario Bros. and Blue Toad rush off.Meanwhile,on the main Airship,Bowser says "Ahh,they'll never get back here.Not with my Secret Weapon.THE KOOPA STAR." Ending The Koopa Star starts breaking down,and then ALL the bosses rush in(Minus ludwig.) Worlds World 1: Loot Lake Loot Lake-1:COINS!(A tutorial level with Jacob Koopa freeing the Mario Bros. and Blue Toad and collecting coins) Loot Lake-2:Bowser threw us this far!? (The group running across the lake) The Reznor's Lava Tower(It's a tower with constantly raising lava) Tower Boss: Reznors Loot Lake-3:There goes Jr!(Jr. leaps out of the tower and is constantly in this level) Loot Lake-4:The great Jr. Chase (Jr. grabs a black yoshi egg and starts running,constantly in this level) Loot Lake-5:Black-Fire breathing Yoshi? (Jr. drops the egg and it turns out to be a black-fire breathing yoshi) Bowser Jr's Dark Dank Castle (Jr's Castle is in a cavern which constantly drops spiked balls on you) Castle Boss: Bowser Jr. Larry's Cannon Airship (Larry's Airship filled with cannons.Larry is located on the crows nest) Airship Boss: Larry World 2: Dusty Desert Dusty Desert-1:No looking back.(You once again have to chase Jr., and a wall of sand prevents you from turning back. Dusty Desert-2:Yellow Gust Yoshi!(It's a normal platformer level with pokey's and a Baby Yoshi which bears resemblance to the Balloon Yoshi from NSMBU, but it breathes gusts of air) Dusty Desert-3:Sandmaargh attack! (Sandmaargh's constantly come out of the sand and try to eat the player.) Dusty Desert Tower:Boom Boom's Climbing Castle(The player has to climb up the ropes,dodging Spiked Balls and surpisngly,Boo's. Tower Boss: Boom Boom Dusty Desert-4:Spitting Spikey's(This level introduces a new enemy,called the spitting spikey,which is a green pokey that hurls Spiked balls at the player.The player has to complete the level dodging the spitting spikey's. Dusty Desert-5:Charging Chuck Retirement Home(Charging chuck's return in this level,and this has geysers and parabeetles) Dusty Desert-6:Walk of faith(This is a simple level,you simply walk forward onto nothing,as brick blocks will appear under you,except in the middle where you have to jump.) Dusty Desert-Secret:Sprinkly Desert(This is in the middle of Dusty Desert and Sprinkled Cakeland unlocked by finding the secret exit in Charging Chuck's retirement home, has geysers and ice, cooligans and pokeys.After beating this level,you are taken to Green Sea) Dusty Desert-Ghost House:Boo's of all kinds(The first Ghost house in the game,has Big Boo's,Boohemoth's and normal Boo's.King Boo also made a cameo.) Dusty Desert-7:Spinning Sand Platforms Castle Boss: Lady(An oddity is when Bowser Jr. leaps into the castle,Lady is the boss instead of him,but he returns after the player beats Lady,in the room behind her,running away like in NSMB) Airship Boss: Morton World 3: Sprinkled Cakeland Tower Boss: Pom Pom Castle Boss: Bowser Jr. Airship Boss: Risen World 4: Fizzy Swamp Tower Boss: Koopa Bros Castle Boss: Tim Airship Boss: Wendy World 5: Green Sea Tower Boss: Spitting Spikey 2.0 Castle Boss: Noah Airship Boss: Harley World 6: Frozen Iceland Tower Boss: Freezi Castle Boss: Dragonia Airship Boss: Jackson World 7: Fluffy Clouds Tower Boss: Thunder Bill Castle Boss: Dolly Airship Boss: Elly World 8: Dank Caves Tower Boss: Chain Chomp Castle Boss: Iggy Airship Boss: Roy World 9: Boiling Lavaland Tower Boss:Unconfirmed Castle Boss: Lemmy Airship Boss: Lavora World 10: Dark Land Tower Boss: Koopa Star Castle Boss: Alex Airship Boss: Ludwig World 11: Bowserified Grassland Tower Boss: Kamek Castle Boss: All Koopalings Airship Boss: All Bosses except Koopa Star and Bowser. Castle # 2 Boss: The Secret Weapon and Bowser Airship Boss #1:Ludwig at first,but then Alex,Bowser Jr. and Koopa Star Airship Boss #2: Bowser Airship Boss #3: Koopa Star Playable Characters Jacob Koopa: Only playable in the tutorial level Mario: Unlockable at start,average of the group Luigi: Unlockable at start, strongest of the group Blue Toad: Unlockable at start, weakest of the original group Yellow Toad: Unlockable after World 4, one of the weakest Red Toad: Unlockable after World 6, one of the weakest Prince Frog Toadstool:Unlockable after World 8, one of the strongest Mid Bosses Reznors:At Loot Lake,defeated the same way as in NSMB2. Bosses Bowser Jr.(Loot Lake Castle,Sprinkled Cakeland Castle,Bowserified Grassland Castle#1,Bowserified Grassland Airship #1,Bowserified Grassland Airship #2 Boss #1) Loot Lake:Runs around the small room,jumps and breathes fireballs,3 stomps to the head. Sprinkled Cakeland:Now has his Koopa Clown Car, he uses it to toss bob-ombs or ram them with it and also still breathes fire in a room with two bottomless pits on each side,3 bob-ombs thrown at him. Bowserified Grassland Castle#1:Now fought with his siblings,he,like the next battle is issuing orders.He is the only one that needs to be taken down,unlike the next one,since Ludwig is actually at the front of the battle. Bowserified Grassland Airship #1: Fought with the other koopalings again,only he and Ludwig need to be taken down to win.However,it may be smart to attack Alex also,because Alex becomes the most dangerous.Bowser Jr. doesn't actually fight this battle,does not have his Koopa Clown Car, and stays BEHIND all the other koopalings,except for Ludwig,apparently issuing orders.Once he has three stomps to his head,he faints,but if Ludwig is still up,he will issue orders instead,but once both are down, the rest of the Koopalings flee.This is a small room with no hazards. Bowserified Grassland Airship #2 Boss #1:Oddly enough, Jr isn't fighting at the start.Ludwig is the only Koopaling there once Mario reaches the room with the icy floor.Ludwig is actually unhittable, because he keeps on teleporting.But then,a flash of lightning hits Ludwig,he faints,and Alex,Bowser's Secret Weapon and Bowser Jr. enter the room. and the player must bait Alex to hit Bowser Jr. with lightning in his Koopa Clown Car.Once that is done 3 times,the player can take down Alex and Bowser's Secret Weapon. Larry Koopa(Loot Lake Airship,Bowserified Grassland Castle#1,Bowserified Grassland Airship#1) Loot Lake:Larry,unlike previous New Super Mario Bros Games, fights with a weapon called the Blooper Gun. Since this is a water based area,like his Airship in NSMBU, it has water below.Larry can either fire the Baby Bloopers at Mario,or fire normal Bloopers into the water that jump out that try to attack Mario.He can also breathe fire and use a spinning attack like in Superstar Saga.3 Stomps to the head and Larry is defeated,and he leaves his Blooper Gun,which is stomped on by Mario. Bowserified Grassland Castle #1:Larry is not needed to be taken down,as he and Jackson fight together as Larry lost his weapon in W1.He and Jackson together use physical attacks and also attacks alone,and he uses the fireball technique and spinning attack from his first battle.It is EXTREMELY easy to beat him once the player beats Jackson. Bowserified Grassland Airship #1:Larry is once again fighting with Jackson and uses the same techniques as last time. Lady G. Koopa(Dusty Desert Castle,Bowserified Grassland Castle #1,Bowserified Grassland Airship #1) Dusty Desert:Lady makes her first New Super Mario Bros. game appearance,and fights with a magic pen which shoots out red and orange ink which slows down the Mario Brothers and Co. She can also breathe fire, but is ultimately defeated by three stomps to the head. Bowserified Grassland Castle #1:She uses the same techniques from her first battle,having not lost her weapon like Larry. Bowserified Grassland Airship #1:She uses the same techniques,except she also can now jump and perform a twister attack. Morton Koopa(Dusty Desert Airship,Bowserified Grassland Castle #1, Bowserified Grassland Airship #1) Dusty Desert:In his airship,Kamek flys in and starts sprinkling magic on the field(The first Airship battle he powers up) Morton then grows huge,in size,as if he used a Mega Mushroom. But,Morton's weight proved too much for his Airship,and the Airship crashes and the screen goes black.When the screen returns,the player is on Morton's shell and has to get off before he wakes up.Once the player is off,they spot Morton's hammer(also enlarged) and a Bonecoaster over sand. The player,as Morton wakes up,has to bait the Bonecoaster toward Morton's hammer.If the timing is correct, the Bonecoaster will bite Morton and Morton will shrink and faint when he tries to pick up his hammer. Bowserified Grassland Castle #1:Morton is seen first of all the Koopalings,and he is actually seen at the start of Bowserified Grassland,trying to drag his still enlarged hammer.When the player reaches the castle though,the hammer has been restored to normal size. He actually fights this time though.He jumps around and ground pounds with his hammer,but if the player dodges it,Morton's hammer will clonk him on his head,and he will be dizzy for a second.He also jump and breathes fire,he is not needed to be taken down,but can be with three stomps to the head. Bowserified Grassland Airshsip #1:He fights the same as his last battle. Power-ups *Propeller Mushroom *Penguin Suit *Hammer Suit *Feather *Ice Flower *Fire Flower *Super Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Bowserified Super/Propeller Mushroom *Bowserified Hammer/Penguin/Tanooki Suit *Bowserified Fire/Ice Flower *Bowserified Super Leaf *Tanooki Suit *Super Leaf *Star *Super Acorn *Bowserified Super Acorn Trivia *Alex Ember Koopa was not orginally in the beta game,but eventually took over from Bowser Jr. in a castle to make a appearance in-game. *The Secret Weapon Koopaling was inspired by New Super Mario Bros 6:The Royal Koopa Family's Chain Koopa,but when TRKF was cancelled, Chain Koopa was out in the open,and Insertaname(Insertakoopa) had full power to use it as he had got permission to.But,Insertaname changed his mind and decided to change the secret weapon into something else. *Lady and Pyotr were NOT the beta game,but Lady appeared in the final game. *According to Insertaname, the reason Pyotr wasn't in the game(game-wise,not real-wise) was because Bowser sent him to guard the main castle,which is also located in Dark Land.Ironically,Bowser has thousands of troops at his disposal,and had to send Pyotr back. *The REAL reason Lady and Pyotr were not in the beta game was that Insertaname didn't see those two Koopalings when he created the bosses and classified 'all koopalings' *Pyotr's name is spelt wrong in the instruction booklet when he is mentioned.It is spelled 'Pytor.' Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Games